The concept of this invention is a free floating cargo movement system, which enables a user at a loading/unloading end of a cargo storage area, to load and/or unload all objects from or to a remote interior location in the storage area. Such places as, a cargo van, deep in an attic, or a truck adjacent to the passenger cabs.
Consisting of multiple panels that can be added or removed to achieve any desired length. Each said panel is joined with 360-degree hinges, which may have removable pins. Each said panel is equipped with plurality of rollers fixedly attached enabling said panels to move forward or to the rear of cargo area. No framework or mechanical alterations need be made to the cargo area; hence no skill in the trade is needed to install.
Said panels are designed to bring cargo to where it can be ergonomically loaded or unloaded without climbing into cargo area. When facing the open end of the cargo area, first panel can be unloaded and removed through the use of said removable pin. Remaining said panels might then be pulled toward user for removal of cargo. After removing cargo from second panel, it can then be removed and process repeated until all cargo is removed. The process is reversible when desiring to move cargo into remote area. Simply put cargo on said panel, place second panel into position, realign hinges and place said pin into slot thereby elongating platform. Repeat as needed.